Death's Daughter (Adopted)
by Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08
Summary: look up Death's Daughter by Insanity is my Reality 2412 to get the gist of things ok?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**hi everyone I know my third story and I kind of abandoned that Chaos story. but I have writers block. when that happens I tend to move on to do something else until I know what to write. so yea. anywayyy this story is an adopted story I'm gonna do. this whole chapter belongs to_ Insanity is my Reality 2412 _who originally wrote it. I just fixed a few typos. peace out my readers. enjoy the story...**

I slammed my fist onto my alarm clock, thoroughly shutting it up. By the gods, why did we have to get up this early? It's six in the morning and school doesn't start till eight. Percy said we had to get up earlier so we could register.

Oh yeah, I'm Zara, kind of like Lara but with a Z. I'm a daughter of Hades, but I live with Jacksons 'cause my mother died shortly after I came to camp from cancer. I didn't have anywhere to go (I was not going to the Underworld) and Percy offered me to stay with him and his mom. Sally is really nice, don't get me wrong so is Percy, but that Kelp Head can get really annoying.

Percy and I just moved to a small two story, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, house by the forest of Forks, Washington. We had to move to Forks because Zeus said we would be "_safer_" here. I personally don't see the difference. I am a little upset about it. I mean, going to a new school in the middle of the year that we'll most likely get kicked out of for setting a classroom on fire. It's happened to me before.

After I got dressed and put all the stuff I needed for school in my neon green backpack and went down stairs for breakfast. Unlike most Hades kids I liked other colors beside black. When I went into the kitchen I saw Percy making breakfast, pancakes and bacon. Of course there's bacon. Ever since I had that bacon mint I haven't really cared for it. That still stands to be the worst thing I ever tasted, and I have tasted some very bad things that I don't want to talk about.

"Good morning Z." Percy greeted.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I said back.

"Good. No horrifying dreams," I hated those. "You?"

"Good. So… are you exited?" I asked

He handed me a plate. "About?" Percy asked, completely clueless to what I was talking about. Good old Perce.

"What do you think? School, Fishy." I informed him, digging into my food.

"Oh, that. Yeah, no one knows who we are so we can have a fresh start. We won't be expected us to blow up buildings," he glanced up at me from his food," or at least I won't."

I smiled broadly, still looking at my food. I could manipulate fire and I'm a pyro so I've blown up and set fire to a lot of things. "Good times." I stated, now looking at him.

"For you, when you caught my shirt on fire was not fun for me." He said glaring at me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. It only made me laugh harder when the milk I was drinking sprayed all over him.

"I…put…that…out!" I said between laughs.

"That's not the point." He told me, still glaring.

To most people Percy's glare would scare the pee out of them, but at this moment it made me fall on to the flour laughing my head off. "Come on, we need to go to school." He said standing up.

When I stopped laughing I got my backpack and ran to the car that Percy already started. That jerk, he started to drive away and made me run to catch up.

"Didn't know you were coming." He said smugly to me when I got in the car.

"Just drive Fish Face." I muttered.

"Don't set anything on fire." Percy told me as we got out of our truck. It was a fairly new truck, a dent here and there, a few scratches on the dark blue paint, but it ran great. I only drove it once though.

"I won't." I assured him. No fires here.

That's when I noticed the people staring at us. They looked like they were blessed by Aphrodite. They all had strangely pale skin and eyes the color of liquid gold. There were six of them, only one looked normal. She had pretty pale skin, brown hair and eyes. She was hanging onto the bronze haired one. He and the girl with short spikey black hair and looked like a pixie were staring at us more closely.

The blonde was abnormally gorgeous. Then there was a big burly one who I would have thought to be on steroids. Finally, there was a guy who looked pained being here.

I felt more at ease with them staring then creeped out. But that freaked me out. I never felt at ease around the living. Never. I knew they weren't human. Only the brunette was actually alive.

"We're going." I said as I grabbed Percy's wrist and walked towards the office.

EDWARD'S POV

My family and I watched the dark blue truck pull into the parking lot and park. Two people got out. The boy had black hair and sea green eyes. They both looked seventeen. The girl, I could mistake her for a vampire, she had black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful, but not like Bella.

I couldn't read either of their minds. They were blocked off. Also, their scent was unusual, the boy smelled like the ocean and the girl smelled like sweet, like something to lure you in. But there was something I couldn't place in both of their scents. The girl looked over at us and grabbed the boy's wrist and walked towards the office saying, "We're going."

"Could you read their minds?" Alice asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked back even though I knew the answer.

"Because I can't see anything about them! It's like those stupid mutts but instead of everything, it just them." Alice said semi frustrated.

ZARA'S POV

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing" I said as we entered the office.

"Hello, you too must be the new students Zara and Percy, have you come to get your schedules?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes we have." Percy told her. This is when Percy takes over, 'cause you know I'm not exactly "social".

She handed us our schedules and we walked outside. We only had English and P.E. together, well there's also lunch but that's given.

When we got to English, the first thing I noticed was the buff guy that was staring at us in the parking lot. Which he still is, might I add. The teacher told us to introduce ourselves.

"Umm… I'm Zara and I moved from New York." I said. _"Nailed it"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Percy, I moved from New York, and I like swimming?" He ended it more like a question.

After that embarrassing charade, we took our seats in the back corner by the windows, just in case. I spaced out after a while. The rest of the morning went by uneventful. Then came lunch.

Percy and I sat at an empty table eating are lunch in silence. We were too busy eating to talk. Then the undead pixie and her normal friend came over.

"Can we sit here?" she asked "I'm Alice and this is Bella, by the way."

"Shure." Percy complied, which I always tell him not to do. It has always helped me besides all the times it's almost killed me. "I'm Percy and this is my cousin Zara." He told them.

"Zara? That's a unique name." Alice commented. I nodded still eagerly eating my food. They all laughed. I'm funny that way.

"So"

That's when I spaced. I do that a lot. I noticed those people staring at us again.

"Is that your family?" I asked, gesturing to the weird peoples.

"Yes it is, there are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper. Speaking of them I'm going to go check on them. Bye!" _Ooooooookay then_.

"Do you guys want to go to this bonfire to night on first beach?" Bella asked.

"Yes!" I said very enthusiastically. Bella smiled, "See ya there." Then she went after Alice.

Percy looked sketchy. Oh well I'm taking him any ways no matter even if I have to force him with some skeletons. Which I actually would love to do.

Ok, when I agreed to go to this bonfire, I only heard fire and the rest was history. So I didn't think that there would be as many people as there was, but I did know there would be people here. I'm not that stupid.

"By the gods, they could eat us." I whispered to Percy. "Do you think they are a group of cannibals?" I'm serious; they were all tall, like six feet tall (minimum), and muscly. I mean what the Hades? We could be breakfast to them!

Percy laughed. "No, I don't think their cannibals." Of course he _had_ say it to where everyone could hear him.

All eyes turned on us. I laughed slightly at all the bewildered faces. Percy looked at all of them, trying to find Bella, I assume.

I found her first, and quickly walked over and sat between her and this, slightly shorter and younger looking muscly guy. I looked at her, she, like everyone else, was staring at me.

Being me, I asked the first thing that I thought of. "So, nice weather, huh?"

Everyone burst into laughter. (Mainly the muscly weirdoes.) I could feel the guy next to me shake with deep chuckles. I sat there awkwardly, waiting for them to stop laughing.

"Yeah, rain is just the best weather there is." The guy sitting on their other side of Bella said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Yeah, ha freaking ha, I'm absolutely hilarious. Now, don't you think I should know the name of the person who's mocking me?" I asked him, more sarcasm in my voice. All the guys laughed besides my mocker.

"I'm Jacob, that's Seth, Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, Emily, Claire, Kim, and Seth's sister Leah." Jacob gestured to them all, and they either smiled or waved, and in Leah's case grunted.

When I looked at Seth and met his eyes, my world stopped. I know, I know, it's cheesy, corny, and all that stupid junk but it happened. As soon as I looked at him I felt drawn to him, I didn't want to leave where I was, and I knew it would hurt when I did. I knew my fate would be closely intertwined with his. I watched as his mouth dropped open, his eyes solely focused on me, filled with adoration, and wonder, like looking at the sun for the first time. It all happened in seconds; everyone was quiet, watching us like a bomb waiting to explode.

I blinked, tearing my eyes away from Seth, and looked at everyone and smiled. "I'm Zara, and this is my cousin Percy." I told them. They all seemed shock at my attitude, like they expected something else, and I could still feel Seth staring at me. "We moved from Manhattan."

One of the guys, Embry I think, gave a low whistle. "That's a long way from here." 'No shit Sherlock' I thought.

"Yep. A long ways." I repeated looking at the sky.

Everyone started talking again. I sat beside Seth awkwardly. "Sooo… um- How do you like it here so far?" Seth asked.

"Oh, you know, its fine, besides getting drenched every day." I said offhandedly. Seth laughed, a sound that put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks most days." He agreed with a goofy smile on his face. He may be all tall and muscly, but he was kind of cute. Oh, who am I kidding he is hot.

"Do you live in La Push?" I asked, truly curious. Oh my gods, I'm being social. Well that's a first.

"Yeah, I live with my mom, and Leah. Did your parents come with you to Forks?" I frowned slightly, looking away.

"My dad died before I was born, and my mom lost the battle with cancer last year. That's why I'm living with Percy." I informed him, a single tear sliding down my cheek. 'Oh gods, why am I so emotional?' I'm never like this with strangers, but with Seth it felt natural to talk with him, like we were close friends.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't know. My dad died last year." He told me, wiping away my tear. 'Here I was, crying, while his dad died last year. I'm such a bitch'

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Seth smiled, "Don't apologize." I grinned up at him.

We talked about useless things; what we did over the summer, what our favorite colors are, things like that. Then this old guy in a wheelchair, who I later learned is Jacobs's dad; Billy, started to tell the legends of the tribe. Which I immediately knew weren't legends. Look at me; I should be a legend, which I'm not.

Then it all clicked; the way the guys acted nervous, why they are so tall and muscled, why they hang together, why Jacob hate's it when Bella talked about Edmund, why they all seemed to more than love the girls by them. They are wolfs, the protectors of the tribe, and the girls were like the third wife in the story, their imprints, their soul mates.

Which meant Seth is a wolf, and how he looked at me is how the other wolfs looked at their imprints, which means he imprinted in me, I'm his imprint.

I'm Seth's soul mate. A wolf person's soul mate. _'My life is so complicated.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with chapter 2 of this story and I'm so sorry to all those who had to wait so yea. Anyway this has the end of_ Insanity is my Reality 2412_'s story and then will be mine so let's hope I do it justice. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. not Seth, Bella, Edward, Zara, Percy... I will own all my own OC's I create.**

**Zara's Pov**

Oh.

My.

Gods.

_'Things just got weird,'_ I thought. When I first got here I didn't expect this to happen. Fall in the fire? Yeah. Almost get eaten? Yeah. Meet my soul mate? Hell no!

"Zara, you okay?" Seth asked me. I gave a short scream in reply and fell off the log. I somersaulted up into a fighting stance. I immediately dropped my arms and looked around. Everyone was staring at me, some amused, and some (mostly Seth) concerned.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me again. I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. Black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, muscular body. But his face had a younger, happier look to it. Not scary at all. Or well, to me. I hang around the dead so nothings that scary to me anymore.

"Umm… Yeah. I mean I'm fine; you just scared me a little. I have to go. I have homework. And you know us women, got to have our beauty sleep." I gave him an awkward smile. But, of course, his face fell anyway. Now I feel bad. Just great.

"We have to leave? So soon?" Percy asked. I nodded briskly.

"Yeah. I have to go. You can stay here I'll walk." I asked.

"I can drive you?" Seth offered. I nodded. H perked right up. I just got alone time with him and I was trying to get away. Aren't I a genius? My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I know, I know, I'm not supposed to have a phone. But, I really don't care about that rule.

"Who is this?" I asked into the phone. I noticed everyone looking at me. I put a finger up to tell them to be quiet.

"Straight to the point now aren't you?" A deep, dark, and raspy voice said on the other end. _'No it can't be'_

"B-bu-but, you should be dead." I said with a shaky voice, barely above a whisper.

"Now, now, is that how you should speak to your daddy?" Ramon said with deep evil chuckles. "I was wondering when I would see my darling little girl again."

"What do you want?" I said harshly to him.

"Why, now sweetie-"

"I'm not your sweetie you fucking bastard!" I yelled tears running down my face as memories filled my head, blocking my vision, clouding my thoughts. Horrible, horrible memories.

Memories of _punches and slaps_. Memories of me _bleeding_. So many _cuts_ and _bruises_...

I was vaguely aware of Seth coming right beside me trying to calm me down, and Percy getting up, preparing for anything.

"Don't talk to me like that you little shit! Or at least if you want your brother to live." I paled.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I hissed.

"I'm afraid I don't listen to bitches like you." He said to me. I could feel Seth grow tense.

I screamed, a scream of complete grief, and threw my phone at a nearby tree and watched as it broke into several pieces on impact. I wanted to just lay down and cry, but I can't. I need to burn off some steam.

So I ran into the forest, hearing my name being called behind me. But I needed to run. So I ran.

**Seth's Pov**

I was about to run after her when Percy put his hand on my shoulder.

"Let her run. She'll come back." He said to me.

I reluctantly sat down on the log behind me. Who was on that on the phone? I thought she said her dad died.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

Percy shrugged, "I don't know myself." He told us.

_~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~_

**Seth's Pov**

'_Was she okay? Did she get back?'_ All these thoughts ran through in my head.

_"Seth, shut up!" _my sister Leah yelled at me.

_"Sorry." _I said.

_"Take it easy on him. His imprint ran into the forest after breaking down and throwing her phone at a tree." _Jared told Leah.

We were currently running in wolf form to meet up with the Cullen's to train for the newborn battle. Last week I imprinted on one of Bella's friends, Zara, who ended up running into the forest after talking to someone on her phone.

We finally arrived in the clearing where we were going to train.

About half way in training everyone heard a loud growl and bark. We all stopped and stood still.

_"Did any of you guys do that?" _Embry asked.

_"No" _Almost all of us said.

I heard someone, who sounded strangely like Zara, curse in a different language.

"Seth your heads playing tricks on you." Jacob told me. But I didn't listen. I knew it was her.

The trees at the end of the clearing rustled. Then Zara ran into the clearing. She stopped dead and looked at us. Her wide eyes landed on me, and I could see disbelief in them.

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked.

Then out of no where a pitch black dog, as big as a tank, jumped on her.

**Zara's Pov**

You know those moments in life when you're all like, oh shit?

This is one of those moments.

And then the hellhound jumped on me.

I conjured up my sword, and maneuvered out from under it.

'_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh fucking gods.'_

Not only had I ran into the clearing full of shape shifters and vampires, with Seth here, but I got tackled by a mutant dog from hell. And I am skin and bones. Gee, such a wonderful day.

Note my sarcasm.

In out, in out, in out….

It growled, low and deadly. You see, normally this wouldn't be a problem for me to kill, but I'm very weak right now, I haven't ate anything in the past few days.

You could say I'm a bit of a drama queen.

I moved to the side as it jumped toward me. Our eyes connected for a minute before it pounced again. Being me, I shrieked and feebly lifted my sword and pointed it at the hound. It didn't realize what I did before it was too late, and it impaled itself. Lucky me.

It's the simple things in life that amuse me.

I looked around to see the shocked faces of the Cullen's, Bella, and wolfs. Then I promptly fell on my ass when I tried to back up. I looked back up, with a frown on my face and said, "I'm screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. I give up, I'm done." That seemed to bring them back to reality and a wolf, which I think is Seth, ran into the forest and came out human, pulling up some cut off shorts. Bella also started towards me. Then the questions started.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Your skin and bones! Can you walk? Do you need me to carry yo-"

"SETH!" I heard a bunch of people yell. I looked up to see all the guys in human form. They were all beside us, including the Cullen's.

I lay down and put my hands behind my head, trying to act casual, "So, how's it going?" I asked rather coolly.

"How's it going? That's all you have to say when you've been missing for the past week and was almost killed by some animal!?" Bella yelled at me. Anger didn't suit her.

"Would you prefer I say something more formal?" I asked.

"Zara, what was that?" Seth asked me gently.

"Something?" I reapplied unsurely. I can't tell them now.

"Why aren't you surprised by the fact that we're wolfs?" Paul asked suddenly.

_Oh shit._

"Well you see, um, I, uh, I guessed? Yeah! That's it! I guessed. Cause you see, those stories at the bonfire kind 'a explained it, cause you're all…. Different." I explained awkwardly, hoping they wouldn't ask more questions.

"How did you guess right off the bat like that?" Alice asked, very confused.

"I, uh, I mean, um"- Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"Zara? Zara! Don't go to sle-" Seth tried to say, but I was already out.**(A/N: Be prepared for all my writing now and tell me if it's good.)**

**Seth's Pov**

"Zara? Zara! Don't go to sle-" I tried to say, but she was already out. I caught her and looked at everyone. "Where do I take her?" Carlisle said "Take her to her house." I ran into the forest and turned wolf and then went into the clearing. They secured her to my back and I took off running.

When I got to her house, I changed out of my wolf form and held her bridal style. I walked up to her door and knocked.

Percy opened the door and said "Put her on the couch and tell me everything you saw." I walked in and placed her on the couch. "Tell me everything." I didn't want to lie to him so I told him about how the giant dog jumped on her and I told him everything she said. I told him about me being a werewolf and that I imprinted on her.

Percy was calm and looked at Zara then said, "You're not the only one with a secret." "What do you mean?" "It's best if she tells you when she's ready." "Ok then." Percy looked like he was tired but hid it and said, "Tell whoever else saw that Z is ok and that she will be in school soon." "Ok bye then."

I ran out of the house and into the forest where I went wolf and ran to the Cullen's. On the way there I checked to see if any other pack members were in wolf mode.

'_Seth what happened?'_

'_Meet me at the Cullen's with the rest of the pack.'_

'_Um ok then.'_

When I got there I sent a thought I knew Edward heard about gathering in the living room for a Cullen Clan, Jacob Pack Meeting. I walked in and saw almost everyone here. There was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. From the Wolfs we had Leah, Drake, Keith, Adam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Quin and myself. we were waiting for Jacob.

Edward spoke first, "Jacob had a meeting with his dad." "Ok. Well I guess I better begin. Apparently Zara will be fine her cousin Percy said. He also said she has a secret that she will share with us when she is ready." Everyone was silent and wore different emotions on their face.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll put the next one up as soon as I can. peace out love y'all._ REVIEW! FAVORTIE! FOLLOW! _**

**fanqueen08love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello all new readers and old readers! Sorry I wasn't able to get this chapter out faster but I got busy with family things and then the power went out yesterday and erased some of it so enjoy this nice 2,159 word chapter. This was all mine no longer _Insanity Record's. _**

**_Disclaimer:_Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters while Rick Riordan owns all Percy Jackson characters. **

**Zara's Pov**

I woke up in the house I share with my cousin Percy to see him and another face staring at me. The face of the only person who knows my past. Possibly one of the few people who knows what its like for me….my brother Nico Di Angelo. He's only my half-brother but well lets just say I'm more liked by Zeus, Persephone, and all the other Olympians. I had been close to Bianca to but I had only met them for the first time when we all went to Westover Hall. What can I say I'm a very likeable person.

Anyway I wake up to see them staring at me. Percy looks concerned and Nico has a concerned/questioning look. "How long was I out? Oh My Gods I got attacked by a hell-hound in front of the Cullen clan and Seth and his friends!" "Calm down Zara before you set one of us on fire." "Aww man don't give her ideas dude." "Nico you don't understand. They don't know about our world. I'm going to have to tell them because I can't perform the Mist trick! And Percy trust me I have had that idea in my head since I first met you and you wore the outfit to the dance." "Percy will help you ok." "Fine. By the way, Nico we need to talk." I gave Percy a pointed look. "Privately please." "Ok I can tell when I'm not wanted."

After Percy walked out, I turned to Nico and said, "He called me Nico." "Who?" "The one from my past. You know the reason I ran away until Charon found me and took me to Westover." "Ramon?!" Nico hissed the name out. I could tell he was mad because the room got darker and shadows started creeping toward him. "Z, I'm staying here and I will transfer to this high school along with Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse." "Why?" "Because Zeus supposedly thinks we all need to be kept safe and this is the only place where we can all be together. Just don't argue and let us come." "On one condition Nico." "What is it Bell?" "Don't call me that," I hiss at him.

Percy comes back in and says, "What's going on?" "Nico here says Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth are coming. I want one more person here though." "Who?" They said it at the same time and narrowed their eyes at me. "Beckendorf." "Why him Z?" I don't see why Nico is always like this when I mention Beckendorf. "Because I need my other fire buddy."

**Seth's Pov**

"Seth what will you do man?" I looked at Emmett and said, "I'm going to go to Forks High. I want to make sure she is safe and close to me." Leah spoke up, "You do realize you sound like a jealous idiot right?" "I don't care. I only care about her safety." Edward got up and said, "You come and that is finale. Everyone I think this meeting is over." The wolves raced out of the Cullen's House and into the woods to run.

**~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO MONDAY~~~~~~~**

**Zara's Pov**

My stupid alarm clock woke Nico and myself up. We had spent the night just talking about our lives so we could catch up. We hadn't seen each other in five months so it was nice. Anyway when we woke up Nico went to his own room to get ready while I went to shower. Once I had showered I went downstairs to see Beckendorf already making some type of breakfast. Beckendorf is possibly my bestest friend because we love to make stuff burn. Well I do. Beckendorf just builds stuff with me to be able to remember that fire power isn't terrible.

"Hi Beckendorf." "Hey ZaraBell." "Beckendorf don't call me that." (I guess I should explain why everyone likes to call me 'Bell' or 'ZaraBell' soon so you're not confused. You see I had led a quest to find the a bell for Apollo along with Beckendorf but of course everyone heard about how the bell levitated to me and 'joined me' in a sense. That's kinda why people say my laugh now sounds like bells.) Of course he doesn't take it serious as I'm laughing my ass off. "Don't get dressed firecracker." I raised my eyebrow at him and he blushes and tells me to look down. I don't see the problem. I'm wearing short short.. ok. I see the point. "Fine I'll get dressed Builder-Boy." He chuckles as I run to my room to get dressed.

When I get there I decided to wear black skinny jeans, knee-high black leather boots, a yellow cami, and an orange off shoulder crop top with half sleeves. I put on the bangles that turned into arrows and a bow, my skull ring that turned into a sword, my earrings that turned into two twin blades, my yellow belt that turned whatever I wore into my Princess of the Underworld ready to fight war outfit and lastly my headband that turned into my Princess of the Underworld crown. Yup I was ready for school.

I got downstairs to see Clarisse, Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Nico all eating. Nico was wearing a black t-shirt that had a skull on it, paired with black combat boots, black jeans, his aviator jacket, and his sword concealed as skull ring similar to mine. He wore a black belt too. Clarisse was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with light brown combat boots. she had her spear concealed as a bracelet. Annabeth was wearing a grey v-neck with a white cami underneath. She paired that with skinny jeans and converse. Her Yankees cap was in her backpack along with her dagger that was hidden as a bracelet.

Beckendorf wore a white shirt and oil-stained jeans. His tool belt was transformed and his hair was messy as usual. I smiled at everyone and walked up behind Beckendorf and covered his eyes. I leaned close to his ear and said in a husky voice, "Guess who Builder boy." He smiled his impish grin and took my hands off his eyes. He turned toward me and said in response, "My dear I thought we were going to keep us a secret." I laughed and soon everyone laughed.

That's when Percy came down in a blue shirt and jeans and converse. "Where's Thalia?" "She'll be down soon Z." "Ok so how are we all getting to school?" "Alright Nico, Clarisse, and Zara will take the black convertible. Beckendorf, Annabeth and I will take the blue one. Thalia can take the Harvey." "Percy we are going to make a scene." "Good. Anyway Nico you are driving." Thalia then came down wearing black skinny jeans, and her signature Death-to-Barbie t-shirt. Once we told her who was driving what we all ate what 'Chef Beckendorf' had made then we all headed out to our cars and got in. Thalia followed Nico who followed Percy to the school and parked right next to him as well. We all waited until everyone was ready and then got out.

Let me just say that I got so nervous that I was thankful Beckendorf was next to me holding my hand. Nico walked beside Thalia and Percy held Annabeth, and Clarisse went macho front girl. Beckendorf leaned closer to me and said, "Hey Sparky this is fun. We should come to school in different cars every day." "Yes we should Fire Boy." We laughed and I linked arms with him and walked inside school and followed our friends to the office.

When we got to the office Nico, Beckendorf, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Thalia got their schedules. The woman then turned to Percy and I to hand us schedules exactly like theirs. Our schedules were:

_1st period World History_

_2nd period Literature_

_3rd period Physics_

_4th period Art_

_5th period Pre-Cal_

_6th periods Italian_

_7th period Theater Arts_

_8th period Spanish_

Beckendorf and I told everyone we would see them later and we walked away. I lead him to a tree outside and he put his jacket down for us to sit on. "Charlie I need to talk to you." "What's up Zara?" "Well I went to a bonfire and met a guy named Seth." "Oh?" "Charles he's a werewolf." "WHAT?!"

"Quiet down idiot. He's the werewolf type where he imprints." "He imprinted on you?" "Yes. He hasn't told me but I figured it out." "Well you are the bright one." "Haha hush Beckendorf." The first bell rang and we walked together with Beckendorf's arm around my shoulders to class to meet up with everyone.

World History was boring because we started a section on Ancient Greece. Clarisse was bored, Nico was brooding, Percy and Annabeth were ignoring each other, Thalia was playing with pencils drumming some rock beat, and Beckendorf and I were having a planning battle with on paper. There was a knock on the door and Seth stepped in. 'Oh dear gods why?!' I stiffened in my seat visibly. Beckendorf and Nico noticed and gripped my hands tighter. Time for drama….

**Seth's Pov**

'Who were those guys next to Zara?' I thought on my way to the only open seat. It happened to be right next to the little group close by Zara and her cousin Percy. She was so beautiful. I sat down and leaned back to look out the window. The teacher started class though and droned on about Ancient Greece. This seemed interesting so I let my mind listen instead of focusing on Zara. But damn it was hard. Her cami was hugging her body in all the right places. Just like her skinny jeans come to think of it. I only had one question and it was who were those guys holding Zara's hand? She had never mentioned a brother or boyfriend. I couldn't think out a reasonable explanation about who they were but I knew she would be the one to tell me. I started to plan out a way to talk to her about who they were...

**Zara's Pov**

So Seth took the only empty seat which happened to be right by our group. I forgot about him and was going to pay attention but it was about Ancient Greece (ya know like my family history!) so Beckendorf and I kept holding hands while thinking of inventions for the battle with Kronos that we knew was coming in few months. Percy was staring at Annabeth who was taking notes. It kinda made me feel bad for Nico because of his crush on Percy. Anyway Nico was talking to Thalia about which rock band was better, and Clarisse was writing down plans for the next Capture the Flag game she would play.

When the bell rung all us demigods walked out to our next class. Literature….every demigods worst nightmare except for maybe Annabeth. We went and sat in the back again starting to do random stuff. Percy, Nico, and Beckendorf all started to talk in Ancient Greek about the war with Kronos coming up. Us girls meanwhile were talking about which cabins would and would not fight, and which minor god's children could be most helpful. That class was about discussing the Iliad. More stuff we already know basically since we are demigods.

The day went on being completely boring and a waste of time. Finally the bell rang and we went to our cars and decided to switch up the ride home. Percy, Nico, and Thalia were going to Newton's Sporting Goods store. Beckendorf, Annabeth, and Clarisse were going to the grocery store to buy some food and junk. I was going to ride the Harvey back home and I'M Chiron to talk about something.

**~~~~~~~~!Time Skip!~~~~~~~~**

After I finish telling Chiron about the Ramon problem, Percy, Nico, and Thalia got home and went to Jason's room to start all our homework. I started making pizza for dinner and a salad as well. When the pizza was almost out, Beckendorf, Annabeth, and Clarisse came back. Annabeth and Clarisse had gone upstairs to help with the homework while Beckendorf stayed downstairs to help me out. We made a salad and dressing for a side at dinner.

Beckendorf and I decided that we would go do homework with everyone else. "Hey Z are you gonna come up?" "Um in a bit I think I'm going to clean up a little down here." "Ok Z?" With that he left upstairs and I got a broom to sweep up the floor which somehow had a lot of dirt on the floor.

While I was cleaning I heard a knock on the door. Guess who was standing there with a school book in his hand all awkwardly? _Yup this couldn't be any worse_...But of course it could be because at that moment.. "Hey ZaraBell some guy is on the phone.." _Just got worse...A million times to the Underworld and back worse..._

**Who is at the door? Who called Zara? Who brought the phone? ****He he I tried to do a cliffhanger for y'all. Anyway school is almost over and then I'm off to my dad's for the summer Sooo expect the next update in June. review for me and tell me when do you think Seth will get the guts to talk about the imprint with Zara? When should they get together? I have an idea of when I want them to get together in my head but I want my readers opinion.**

**Anyway...**

**Review...**

**Follow...**

**Favorite...**

**GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO IS AT THE DOOR!**

**~Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08~**


End file.
